


кости

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: чем хуже, тем лучше.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 11





	кости

выжженная земля давно остыла, покрылась ледяной коркой — рой уже почти и не помнит, как она выглядела раньше. подсолнухи ли росли на этих полях, полевые ли цветы или рожь — какая разница, что было тогда, если теперь здесь ничего нет. ни кровь, ни пламя не могут прогреть почву — и она лежит под ногами роя обглоданная и немая.

там, в глубине, притаились белые черепа и ребра — кости ждут, когда ветер выгрызет их из земли. рою не нужно их видеть — достаточно помнить, что они есть. достаточно помнить, кому они принадлежали. достаточно помнить, как выглядели лица до того, как пламя сорвало с них кожу.  
в этом мире так тихо, что рой может услышать собственные шаги, хруст инея под ногами, звук, с которым черви прогрызают в земле свои ходы — чтобы потом их залило кровью. этот мир отвратителен, но рою мустангу тут жить до конца жизни, так что он постепенно обживается. жаль только, что нельзя поставить посреди поля удобный кожаный диван.

так ему кажется, пока эдвард элрик не вваливается в его жизнь горячим злым солнцем, обжигающим лицо и слепящим глаза. рою приходится отворачиваться от него, чтобы не ослепнуть. впрочем, не то чтобы от эда можно было просто отмахнуться — он настырнее, чем мошкара. маленький зудящий москит — думает о нем рой с внезапной нежностью.

эда не пугает ни выжженная земля, ни кости в ней — он с видом хозяина осматривает фронт работ и решает: однажды здесь будет зеленое море, растянувшееся на километры, убежище для жуков и землероек, нагретое солнцем плато из цветов. рой хочет сказать ему, что чем фантазировать о невозможном, спасал бы себя и брата. что не стоит браться за то, что не вывезешь. что на фоне черных полей его красный плащ слишком яркий.

но потом он вспоминает: когда это эдвард элрик слушал старших? пусть возится в грязи, если ему это так нравится. в конце концов, рой признается себе — но только себе — что ему просто не хочется, чтобы эд уходил. золотые волосы, рассекающие небо — это по-человечески красиво, так и тянет зарыться в них пальцами. рой не делает этого, потому что знает: волосы слишком хорошо горят.

эду плевать, что делает и чего не делает рой — его не останавливает уголовный кодекс аместриса, тем более его не останавливает чья-то поехавшая кукуха и тонкая душевная организация. он идет ва-банк.

— решка — я тебя поцелую. орел — нет.

эд подкидывает монетку раньше, чем рой успевает сказать: я не играю в твои глупые игры, зачем мне все это, ты рукожопый, давай лучше я. монетка отскочила от металлической руки, покатилась по столу, встала на ребро и опрокинулась возле подставки для карандашей.

орел. рой смеется, чтобы скрыть разочарование. глупый ребенок, разве ты не видишь, что бог, законы физики или сама вселенная намекают тебе не связываться со мной; ты и правда собирался меня поцеловать; есть вещи, которые ни ты, ни я не можем изменить, как бы сильно нам ни хотелось — пока рой выбирает интонацию для каждой из этих фраз, эд не отрывает взгляда от золотой монеты, блестящей на столе. он хмурится, а потом тяжело вздыхает, как будто за секунду успел чудовищно устать от всего этого.

— да плевать, в общем-то. я тебя все равно поцелую.

рой мог бы сказать, что это не по правилам и эд мухлюет, но потом он вспоминает: когда это эдвард элрик слушал старших? рою приходится раза три сказать «тише», чтобы эд не сожрал ему лицо. целоваться с ним неловко и очень мокро, но рою все нравится. возможно, даже если бы эд случайно разбил ему нос своим лбом — рою все равно бы понравилось. эд широко улыбается в поцелуй, и это делает его еще более смешным и нелепым.

после эд спохватывается, шарит в карманах плаща, кладет перед роем спичечный коробок. внутри мелкие круглые семена.

— из командировки привез.  
— ну и что мне с этим делать?

эд закатывает глаза и снова становится собой: маленьким зудящим москитом. рой прикрывает ласковую усмешку ладонью.

— в горшок посади, огородник, блин. животное я тебе доверить не рискну, а вот газон не угробить даже у тебя получится. будешь с ним разговаривать вечерами. должно же у тебя дома быть хоть что-то живое. люби его и не забывай поливать. считай, что это маленький подарок.

рой помнит, что черепа и ребра все еще в земле. рой помнит, кому они принадлежали. рой помнит, как выглядели лица до того, как огонь сорвал с них кожу. но теперь они пугают его чуть меньше. в ледяной корке на поверхности выжженной земли уже давно появились трещины — и с каждым днем их будет становиться больше. рой больше не отворачивается от солнца — он греется в его обжигающих злых лучах, прислушиваясь к тихому голосу эда:

да не бойся ты, мустанг. взойдет новая трава.


End file.
